1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air-cooled, V-shaped engines. More particularly, it relates to an improved design for such an engine, wherein the V-shaped region formed between the cylinders is cleaned of foreign matter by the flow of cooling air therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air-cooled, V-shaped engines are known, and different designs have been proposed therefor. In the conventional engine of this type the gear arrangement for linking the camshaft for driving the valves with the crankshaft is located at the rear of the crankcase, within a gear housing that acts to close off the rear end of the V-shaped region formed between the cylinders of the engine. The V-shaped region is also normally closed off at its forward end by a cover associated with the air cooling apparatus, with the result that when foreign objects intrude into the region, such as pieces of straw and the like, they tend to remain and accumulate. This creates a danger of fire, should excessive heat from the engine ignite the foreign materials.
There is need for an air-cooled engine design that will overcome this problem, and which will provide for the automatic cleaning of debris from the V-shaped region between the cylinders. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need, and provides an engine that is unusually compact and well balanced.